emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricia Dingle
Patricia Susan "Tricia" Dingle nee Stokes was a popular character in Emmerdale who first appeared in Episode 2417 (16th September 1998) and last appeared in Episode 3630 (8th January 2004). She was the daughter of Steph Forsythe and granddaughter of Alan Turner. Tricia was played by Sheree Murphy. Biography Backstory Patricia Susan Stokes was born in 1976 to Steph Stokes (Nee Turner) and her husband. Tricia grew up in Harlow, Essex. Stephanie once did time in Holloway prison. In 1992 Tricia left school. By 1998, Tricia's grandfather Alan Turner had lived in the Yorkshire village of Emmerdale for 16 years. Tricia decided to visit her grandfather. 1998-2004 Tricia arrived in Emmerdale village in September 1998. Her grandfather Alan Turner did not recognise her at first, as he was estranged from his children for many years. Turner was pleased he had a grandchild and gave her a job at The Woolpack. Tricia was feisty and a flirt. Tricia and fellow barmaid Mandy Dingle clashed. Both were up for the manager's job. Tricia even knocked a drink over Mandy's well written CV, and in February 1999, they had a mud fight. Tricia later slept with Gavin Ferris who was dating Bernice Blackstock. Bernice was made Woolpack manager. One time, Tricia even locked Bernice in the cellar. She blackmailed Gavin one time and knew how to wrap her grandfather round her little finger. A minx she was. In 2000, Tricia married Joe Fisher. The marriage did not last. She later dated Marlon Dingle. In 2003, Tricia and Marlon married. When Tricia was away Marlon had a one night stand with his distant cousin Charity Dingle. In November 2003, Tricia returned home and Marlon constantly acted odd around her, fearing that she will find out. Eventually, he told her and Tricia could not forgive her wayward husband. Tricia decided to leave Marlon. In response, Marlon wrote a list of 101 things he loved about her. Once she was ready to leave at New Year 2004, just as a severe storm arrived, Diane Blackstock gave Tricia the list. Tricia read the list in the phone box near the bus stop when she was taking shelter. She decided to forgive Marlon and as she headed back to The Woolpack, lightning struck the pub, causing some of the front wall to fall on Tricia, severely injuring her. Marlon saw her and the emergency services, while already tending to accidents, were summoned. A helicopter was called and Tricia was airlifted to hospital. She was in a bad way. In January 2004, Marlon kept a vigil at her bedside. The doctors pronounced Tricia brain dead. On the 8th January 2004, her life support was turned off and Tricia died peacefully. Legacy Marlon grived over Tricia but eventually moved onw ith his life, while not forgetting her. When he dated Donna Windsor he later married her. Tricia was mentioned in 2006 and in 2013 at her grandfather Alan's funeral. In July 2018, Marlon said he thinks about Tricia a lot. Memorable info Birthday: 6th June 1976 Died: 8th January 2004 (Aged 27) Full Name: Patricia Susan Dingle (Nee Stokes, later Fisher) One of her most memorable scenes was her mudfight with Mandy Dingle in Episode 2479 (2nd February 1999). Family Father Mr Stokes Mother Steph Forsythe Grandfathers 'Alan Turner '''Grandmothers 'Jill Turner '''Spouse Joe Fisher (1996-2000), Marlon Dingle (2003-2004) Uncles Terence Turner 'Great Uncles 'William Turner Gallery emmie tricia cv.png|Tricia's CV. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1998. Category:Characters last seen in 2004. Category:Stokes family. Category:Turner family. Category:Dingle family. Category:Forsythe family. Category:Woolpack barmaids. Category:1976 births. Category:2003 marriages. Category:2004 deaths. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Deceased characters Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.